


June 14, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos started to smile with Supergirl after he bought a few stuffed animals for her.





	June 14, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos started to smile with Supergirl after he bought a few stuffed animals for her and remembered her recent injuries from a battle in Metropolis.

THE END


End file.
